With Every Kiss
by smexiizzybella
Summary: Rose was in an abusive relationship. Dimitri just got out of a bad one. What happens when the two of them meet at a bar one night? Rated M for a reason people! Abuse and Lemons! You have been warned! R/D Sounds better then the summary! I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1: With Every Kiss

**_Disclaimer_**_**!: I do not own the characters of VA. I only use them to play.**_

_**A/N: Well this is my first published Fanfic. I know it isn't very good but I hope you all like it! Please Review! 3 With much Love, Izabella 3**_

_**With Every Kiss.**_

_**Rose was in an abusive relationship. Dimitri just got out of a bad one. What happens when the two of them meet at a bar one night? Rated M for a reason people! Abuse and Lemons! You have been warned! R/D One shot!**_

Lissa: "So what are you gonna do Rose? You can't let Jesse get away with this."

Rose: "I know but... I love him... What am I supposed to do?" She absent mindedly rubs her bruses.

Lissa: "I don't know sweetie but I do know if he ever puts his hands on you in front of me I WILL hurt him."

Rose: "I know you will Liss..." Tears start falling from Rose's eyes.

Lissa: "I love you and you know that. But I have to get to work. I'll call you later and we can go out. Okay?"

Rose: "I love you too Liss... Okay... I'll see you later..." Rose said in a small voice.

They hugged eachother goodbye and Lissa left the coffee shop. Rose finished her coffee and stood up to leave when she saw Jesse.

_'Oh please don't let him see me... Please...'_ She thought to herself.

Jesse: "Rose! What are you doing here?"

Rose: "I was having coffee with Lissa before she went to work. Where I thought you were..." Rose figited with her sleeve. _'If only people knew what horrible things were under these sleeves...'_ She thought.

Jesse: "I was just heading to work. Can we go outside and talk for some privacy please?"

Rose: "Um... Sure..." She hesitated.

They walked outside and around the corner of the building.

Jesse: "What the fuck are you doing hanging out with Lissa? How many times do I have to tell you that I do NOT want you hanging out with her?" He yelled with spit flying in her face.

Rose: "Jesse she's my best friend... I've known her since first grade... Please... Please stop... Please don't do this..." She started to cry.

Jesse: "I don't give a flying fuck how long you've known her. I don't want her in you're life!"

Rose: "But why?... What did Liss ever do to you?..."

Jesse: "I just don't like the fucking bitch. And don't question me!" He slapped her across the face.

Rose: "Please! I'm sorry!..." She cried out.

People started looking in their direction.

Jesse: "We'll finish this conversation after I get home. Now go home and do not text that bitch Lissa."

Rose: "Okay Jesse... I wont..."

Jesse: "Good."

Jesse walked off and Rose walked the other way. When she got home she walked into their bedroom and started to pack. She was going to do it. She was going to leave. She packed enough for a few days and headed to Lissa's. She knew Christian would be home and he would let her in. She left Lissa a text saying she was going to her house. When she got there Christian opened the door to a crying Rose.

Christian: "Rose oh my god are you okay? What's wrong?"

Rose: "I need a place to stay for a few days... I need to get away from Jesse... Please... Can I please stay here?..."

Christian: "He hit you again didn't he..." He stated not asked.

Rose: "yes..." She cried harder.

Christian: "Come here sweetie." He pulled her in and hugged her.

Even though they act like they hate eachothers guts, she's like his sister.

Rose: "I don't know what to do Chris... I love him... But look..." She pulled up her sleeves.

Christian gasped.

Christian: "What the fuck? Where is that worthless asshole?" He was pissed now. Fierious.

Rose: "He's at work... I left when he left..."

Christian: "Good. Come on. Lets go put you're stuff in the guest room."

They unpacked everything and Rose decided to take a bubble bath and relax.

Later that day.

Lissa: "Baby I'm home! Where are you?"

Christian: "In the livingroom babe!"

Lissa walked into the livingroom. Christian and Rose were watching TV.

Lissa: "Rose what are you doing here?"

Rose: "He was at the coffee shop... He ran into me right after you left... He slapped me in the face for hanging out with you... So I left..." She started to cry for the tenth time today.

Lissa: "Aww! Sweetheart I'm so sorry!" She ran over to Rose and hugged her tight.

Rose: "It's not you're fault Liss... But lets go get drunk... I need to be numb..."

Lissa: "Okay sweetie lets go get dressed. Baby do you want to come with? In case Jesse shows up?"

Christian: "Yeah. If he hits either one of you he'll be on a hospital bed."

Lissa: "Aww you're so sexy when you're protective." She winked and smiled.

Rose: "Not to ruin anything for you guys... But... Abused girl crying her eyes out here... I don't need to add throwing up from you're gooshyness to it..."

Everyone laughed.

Lissa: "Okay. Lets go get dressed!"

They all got dressed and headed to their favorite bar called "The Red Lion Pub". Once inside they sat at their booth and the bartender Eddie walked up.

Eddie: "Hey guys. What can I get for you today?"

Lissa: "Hey Eddie! I want a Martini please."

Christian: "Bud Light please."

Eddie: "What about you Rose?"

Rose: "Vodka please."

Eddie: "Okay I'll be right back with you're drinks. Hey sis are you okay?"

Rose: "I'm fine... Jesse hit me again... So I left... I'm staying with Lissa and Christian..."

Eddie: "Does he not realize that you're big brother WILL kill him? If he shows up tonight he's dead. I'm sorry Rose I know you love him but he's dead. NO ONE touches my little sister!"

Rose: "I know Ed... I know... Just please keep an eye out for him... He hates when I hang out with Liss... Trust me... I got slapped for it this morning..."

Eddie: "WHAT?"

Random costumer: "Hey! Can we get some service please?"

Eddie: "I'll be right there sir! Hey sis I'll be back I have to go get this assholes order then grab yours. Love you. Cheer up. You're safe. I promise."

Rose: "I know Bubba. I know... Love you too."

Eddie walked over to the other table. A few minutes later he brought them their drinks. Rose downed hers and asked for another one.

An hour later.

Rose was on her 8th glass of Vodka. She was gone.

Lissa: "Rose? Are you okay?"

Rose: "I'm fine! I just can't feel ANYTHING!" She says loudly and laughs.

Eddie: "Rose are you alright? Do I need to get you home?"

Rose: "NO! Please please please don't make me go home... PLEASE!" She starts crying hard like she's terrified.

Eddie: "Shit..."

Eddie runs to their booth.

Eddie: "Hey. Hey. Rose. I didn't mean Jesse's house. I meant Lissa's. Hey. I would never make you go back there. I promise. Come here." He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "It's okay Rose. It's okay. Stop crying. You're safe. I promise."

Lissa: "Um. I think I need to get Christian home. He's gone. Do you want me to take Rose too? Or do you want her to stay here with you and you can bring her to the house when you get off?"

Rose: "I want to stay with Eddie... Eddie please let me stay with you..."

Eddie: "She can stay here Liss."

Lissa: "Okay. I'll see you later Rose."

Rose: "Bye Lissa!" Rose yelled.

Eddie: "Okay Rose come sit up at the bar Okay? Please stay up here."

Rose: "Okay."

They walked up to the bar and Rose asked for a glass of water. Eddie gave it to her and she chugged it. She looked around the room and then at the guy next to her. He was HOT!

Rose: "Hey." She tried to smile.

Mr. Hottie: "Hello." He said with a frown on his face.

Rose: "Are you okay?"

Mr. Hottie: "No. But I'll be fine."

Rose: "Are you sure? You look like you're really upset."

Mr. Hottie: "Well so do you. So what's wrong with you?"

Rose: "Life."

Mr. Hottie: "Same here... Hey Eddie can I get another one?"

Eddie: "Sure Dimitri. Russian Vodka right?"

Dimitri: "Yes please."

_'Oh my god will you listen to that beautiful Russian accent.'_ Rose thought.

Rose: "I like you're accent!" She blurted before she could stop herself. "Oops! Sorry."

Dimitri: "It's fine. And thank you." He said and laughed.

'Oh my god I love his laugh.' She thought.

Rose: "I'm Rose. Eddie's my brother."

Dimitri: "I'm Dimitri. And I know. I heard you two talking."

Rose: "Wait... That means you heard me freaking out..." She got worried.

Dimitri: "Yeah. But it's okay. It happens when you're drunk and scared of something. So what happened anyway? If I may ask."

Rose: "Um... It's a long story..." She chewed on her lip.

Dimitri: "I like long stories."

Rose: "Well... It's about my boyfriend... Well... I guess I should say EX boyfriend..."

Dimitri: "He hits you doesn't he?"

Rose: "How did you know?"

Dimitri: "You're wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer. Plus you're covered from head to toe. Most beautiful girls like you show off their bodies."

Rose: "Wow..."

Dimitri: "So I take that as I was right?"

Rose: "Yes..."

Dimitri: "Well it's good that you left him then. No woman should be beaten up. He's not a man. He's a little boy."

Rose: "That's what Eddie says."

Dimitri: "Well you're brother is a smart man."

Rose: "Wait. How do you now Eddie other than the whole bartender thing?"

Dimitri: "We were in High school together. I was two years behind him. But we were in ROTC together. Well before he quit ROTC."

Rose: "OH! Now I remember seeing you at the functions. You were the transfer student. I was a Freshmen when you were a Sophmore."

Dimitri: "Yeah."

Rose: "Well I told you what was wrong with me. Will you tell me what's wrong with you?"

Dimitri: "Me and my girlfriend of three years just split up... She cheated on me.. I left."

Rose: "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!"

Dimitri: "It's fine. We weren't really happy anyway."

Rose: "Then why are you upset?"

Dimitri: "I just waisted three years of my life."

Rose: "Oh."

Dimitri: "Yeah." They both laugh.

Eddie: "Rose I just found out I have to stay until morning... Do you want me to call you a cab or something?"

Rose: "No I can just stay here... I don't want to be out alone..."

Dimitri: "Do you want me to take her Eddie? I'm not sober enough to drive but I can ride in the cab with her. Unless you want me to take her to the appartment instead."

Rose: "Wait... You're his new roommate?"

Eddie: "Yeah. We kept in touch after school. He needed a place to live cheap and I needed a roommate."

Rose: "Oh..."

Dimitri: "Yeah. So?"

Eddie: "Rose will you feel safer at Lissa's or my place? Jesse doesn't know where I live... And I would feel better if you were with someone bigger than Christian." He laughed.

Rose: "Will I be safe at you're place?" She asked Eddie looking at Dimiti out of the corner of her eye.

Eddie: "Yes Rose you will be safe with Dimitri. He's a good guy. I trust him."

Rose: "Okay... As long as you trust him... But where would I sleep? You only have two bedrooms..."

Eddie: "You can sleep in my room. And yes before you ask my bed is clean."

They all laugh.

Rose: "Okay. Night Ed. Love you."

Eddie: "Night Rose. Love you too." They hugged eachother. "Hey Dimitri. Keep my baby sister safe."

Dimitri: "I will Eddie. Goodnight."

They caught a cab and headed to Dimitri and Eddie's appartment. Rose checked her phone. Twenty three text messages from Jesse and ten missed calls. Now she was really scared.

Dimitri: "Hey. What's wrong Roza?"

Rose: "Roza?"

Dimitri: "It's Russian for Rose."

Rose: "Oh..."

Dimitri: "Yes. So you didn't answer my question. What's wrong?"

Rose: "Oh... Yeah..." She handed him her phone.

Dimitri: "What the hell?" He started speaking in Russian. Rose guessed it was so that she didn't know what he was saying."

Rose: "What did you say?"

Dimitri: "Oh. I was just saying... Wow he's possesive."

Rose: "Don't lie... You can tell me the truth..."

Dimitri: "Okay... I said what a dick. How is he going to treat such a beautiful, amazing girl like this? It's fucked up and horrible. Why did you ever even date him?"

Rose: "I met him in my Senior year of High school. He was the guy every girl wanted. He was sweet to me at first... Then he started yelling... Then six months ago he started hitting me... Just little slaps at first... Then full on fists and-"

Dimitri: "Okay please stop. I get it." He put his hand up to silence her.

Rose: "Sorry..."

Dimitri: "You don't have to apologize to me."

The cab stopped before Rose could answer him. They got out and Dimitri paid the cab driver.

Dimitri: "Thank you."

Cab driver: "No problem. Thats a beautiful girl you have there."

Dimitri: "Oh she's not my girl."

Cab driver: "Damn. Thats too bad."

Dimitri closed the cab door and they headed up the steps. Dimitri unlocked the appartment door and put a hand out for Rose to go first.

Dimitri: "Ladies first."

Rose: "Thanks..."

They went inside and Rose plopped down on the couch. She had been here alot before Jesse started hitting her and pushing everyone out of her life. Before he became controlling.

Dimitri: "Hey. Are you hungry? Have you eaten yet?"

Rose: "A little... But I don't want to eat you're food..."

Dimitri: "Well guess what. Drinking on an empty stomache isn't a very good idea. So. I'm making food for me anyway. I'll just make extra and either you can eat it, or it can be put in the fridge where it will go bad and I end up throwing it away." He said in a teasing tone.

Rose: "Are you trying to guilt me into eating?" She laughed.

Dimitri: "Depends. Is it working?"

Rose: "A little bit.. Maybe.." She smiled.

Dimitri: "There we go. Theres that beautiful smile." He smiled back.

Rose: "Okay fine. I'll eat."

Dimitri: "Good. Because if you didn't I would be forced to tell you're brother." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Rose: "Hey I'm Twenty one. He can't make me do anything I don't want. And I'm too old to get spankens... Well from my brother anyway." They both laughed.

Dimitri: "Okay. How does frozen Pizza sound? It's easy, quick and very good."

Rose: "Oooo yummy."

Dimitri headed into the kitchen and grabbed a Pizza out of the freezer. He set the oven to pre heat and went back into the livingroom. Where he found Rose crying.

Dimitri: "Roza. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Rose: "Look at my phone... He texted again... He knew I was at the bar..."

Dimitri: "Did he follow you or something?" He looked at the phone.

_'Rose I swear if you really got drunk and left with some guy I will find you. You think I've been bad so far? Just wait until you get home. You're such a whore! Who would leave a bar with some random guy when they have a great one at home waiting for them? Fucking SLUT! The longer you take to get home the worse it will be when you finally do!'_

Dimitri: "Wow. Now he's threatening you over text? And calling you names? Yeah now I understand why Eddie hates his guts." He started talking in Russian again and started pacing.

Rose: "Dimitri... Please calm down..." She started crying harder.

Dimitri instantly stopped pacing and slowly walked over to her. She flinched.

Dimitri: "I'm sorry Roza. Am I scaring you? I'm not trying to. I just want nothing more then to beat his ass up and keep him away from you. I'm sorry for scaring you Roza."

Rose: "It's... F-fi-fine..." She managed between sobs.

Dimitri sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and started shhing.

Dimitri: "It's okay Roza. You're safe. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise."

Rose: "I... K-kn-know..."

They sat like that for what seemed like hours. Dimitri had made the Pizza and they both ate it. Rose wanted to lay down so Dimitri showed her Eddie's room. apparently they had switched. Dimitri headed to his room after making sure she was okay and put on his flannel pajama pants. He was laying in bed when his door creaked.

Rose: "Dimitri?... Are you awake?..."

Dimitri: "Yes Roza. What's wrong?"

Rose: "I'm too scared to sleep alone... I know this is weird... But I feel safe when you're around... Can I sleep with you tonight?..." She was silently crying.

Dimitri: "Of course Roza."

Rose: "Thank you..." She crawled into his bed and layed down.

Dimitri covered her up and layed back on one of the pillows.

Rose: "Dimitri?..." She whispered.

Dimitri: "Yes Roza?" He whispered back.

Rose: "You told me my name in Russian. What's yours?..."

Dimitri: "Dimka."

Rose: "Dimka..." She whispered.

Dimitri smiled hearing it come out of her mouth. He loved the way it sounded.

Rose scooted back and rolled over so she was facing him.

Rose: "Dimitri?..." She whispered again.

Dimitri: "Yes Roza." He said laughing.

Rose: "Can I cuddle with you?... You don't have to say yes... It's just a question..."

Dimitri: "Yes Roza. You may."

Rose snuggled up to him. She sighed in contentment.

Dimitri just watched her. He couldn't help but smile. It was like he never wanted her to move. He never wanted her to leave this place. She fit so perfectly.

Dimitri: "Roza?..." He whispered.

Rose: "Yes Dimitri?" She silently giggled.

Dimitri: "May I ask you something?"

Rose: "Sure. Ask me anything."

Dimitri: "May I... Nevermind..."

Rose: "May you what? Come on. Tell me."_ 'Please say may I kiss you. Please say may I kiss you.'_ She chanted in her head.

Dimitri: "May I... May I kiss you?..." He hesitated.

Rose: "Of course Comrade."

Dimitri: "Comrade?" He asked lifting his brow.

_'I wonder how he does that and if he could teach me that...'_ She thought.

Rose: "I don't know. It just feels like it fits I guess."

Dimitri: "Okay. Comrade it is then." He said smiling.

Rose: "Soooo... I thought you wanted to kiss me."

Dimitri: "I do. I have all night."

Rose: "Well then do i-"

Dimitri's lips lightly touched hers silencing her words. She slipped both hands into his shoulder length brown hair and kissed him back. He kissed her softly and pulled back.

Rose: "Wow."

Dimitri: "What?" He smiled.

Rose: "No one has ever kissed me that sweetly before."

Dimitri: "Really?"

Rose: "Yeah... Jesse always was rough... Always... He never made anything sweet or romantic..."

Dimitri: "Well I always make things sweet and romantic. As should every other guy. I mean yes, occasionally things are allowed to get rough but only if both parties agree." He softly rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

Rose: "I agree.." She smiled a bit.

Dimitri: "Roza? May I kiss you again?"

Rose didn't even answer him. She just slowly leaned closer and softly kissed him. He licked her bottom lip asking for enterence. Rose slightly opened her lips and let him in. He tasted so good. He explored her mouth for a minute and pulled away. He kissed from her lips to her ear slowly. Giving her time to protest. He continued down to her neck and left trails of soft kisses. Rose sighed. Dimitri pulled away.

Dimitri: "I'm sorry."

Rose: "Why?"

Dimitri: "I didn't mean to go to far."

Rose: "You didn't."

Dimitri: "Then why did you sigh?"

Rose: "Because... I liked it..."

Dimitri: "Oh. Okay." He smiled a little bit.

He kissed her softly again. This time without asking. She didn't pull away so he kept going.

Dimitri: "Roza if at any point I go too far just tell me and I'll stop. I promise."

Rose: "Okay."

She pulled his face to hers again. They kissed and his lips trailed down to her neck again. He softly nipped the skin on her neck. She groaned. Rose pulled his head up and kissed from his lips to his ear and gently nipped his earlobe getting a soft moan out of him.

Dimitri: "I wouldn't do that if I were you Roza."

Rose: "Did I find a spot?" She smirked.

Dimitri: "Yes you did. The biggest one at that."

Rose nipped it again. He growled.

Rose: "If I go too far. Tell me. Okay?"

Dimitri: "I highly doubt you can go farther then I honestly want right now Roza."

Rose: "Mmm really?"

Dimitri: "Yes."

Rose: "Me too." She said in a teasing tone.

Dimitri: "Really?" He looked up at her.

Rose: "Yes. Can I honestly tell you something?"

Dimitri: "Of course Roza. You can tell me anything."

Rose: "He hasn't done anything sexual with me in a year... And he wont let me do it myself... He's torturing me... All because he is sleeping with alot of girls... So he doesn't need it from me..."

Dimitri: "You're kidding right?"

Rose: "No... Sadly I'm not..."

Dimitri: "Wow. He's a dick. You deserve so much better Roza."

Rose: "Are you sure about that?"

Dimitri: "Yes Roza. Please. Can I show you what you truly deserve? How you should truly be treated?"

Rose: "Yes. Please."

Dimitri kissed her softly and sat both of them up. He slowly pulled her long sleeve shirt off and and gasped at her tits. Rose smiled. She knew that would happen. She mimicked him and pulled his T-shirt off. Her jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. He had the body of a God. Muscular arms, abs, that V she loves on men._ 'Wow.'_ She thought. He pulled her attention back to him and started making out with her. She pulled away and kissed up his face to his ear again and nipped it. He growled and rolled them over. Careful not to put all of his weight on her. He kissed from her forehead, down her face, down her neck, down her chest and stopped at the space between her breasts. He kissed the left one softly and lightly licked her nipple making her jerk. He lightly pinched the other nipple. Then he switched. lightly kissing the right one and licking it and softly pinching the left. She moaned a little. He started moving slowly again. Leaving soft hot trails down her belly. Her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed down her left leg all the way to her toes. Then did the same to the right leg. He came back up and kissed her left arm from her shoulder to her finger tips. Then did the same to her right. He came back to her lips and kissed her softly again.

Rose: "Dimitri?"

Dimitri: "Yes my Roza?"

Rose: "Will you have sex with me?"

Dimitri: "Of course my beauty."

Dimitri went down and pulled down the sweat pants he let her borrow. Then stood up and and threw them to the floor. He glanced at her to make sure she was serious. She nodded as if knowing what he was asking. He pulled down her panties and smiled at the beautiful image in front of him. She sat up and crawled to the foot of the bed. She pulled at the band at the top of his Pajama pants as if asking him. He nodded. She pulled them and his boxers off. He spang to attention. _'Oh my god!'_ She thought. Her jaw dropped and she gasped.

Dimitri: "Is everything okay Roza?"

Rose: "Yes. I'm just going to have to adjust."

Dimitri: "We'll go slow Roza. I promise."

Rose: "I trust you."

Dimitri smiled and walked to the bedside table. He opened it and pulled out a condom. He layed it on the bed and then climbed up the foot. He bent her knees and lowered his head. He slipped one finger in slowly. _'Oh God she's tight'_ He thought. He slowly pulled out and back in. He let his tongue slide over her sensitive spot and slowly started to eat her out. She knotted her fingers in his hair. She started to moan. He started to move his fingers and tongue at a faster pace. She moaned more and her fist tightened in his hair. He kept eating her out for a few more minutes until she pulled him up and started kissing him hard.

Rose: "Dimitri... Please."

Dimitri sat up and picked up the condom. He opened it and slid it on. He slowly lowered himself giving her another chance to protest but she just bit her lip and closed her eyes waiting for the slight pain. He let the tip slowly slide in and she gasped. He waited a few seconds and let a little more slide in. She wimpered for a minute until the pain faded. He slid a little more in and this time she pushed him. She cried out in pain.

Dimitri: "It's okay Roza. It will only hurt for a minute. It's okay Baby."

Rose stopped wimpering and started shifting uncomfortably. Dimitri slowly started moving in and out. Rose winced at first but then started to moan.

Rose: "Faster Dimitri."

Dimitri started moving faster. He was slowly getting deeper and deeper. Her body adjusting to his size.

Dimitri: "Roza. You're so tight."

Rose moaned and grabbed his face. She pulled him in for a kiss and let go.

Rose: "Dimitri." She moaned.

Dimitri: "Roza." He moaned back.

Rose felt her stomache lightly tightening. Wanted the relief she started rocking her hips in time with his.

Dimitri: "Rose. I want you ontop of me."

He rolled them over so that she was ontop. She slid him back inside her. Easier now that she was so wet. She started bouncing fast. Seeking her release.

Dimitri: "Roza. Roza please cum for me."

Rose: "I'm so close." She moaned.

Dimitri reached between their bodies and started rubbing her clit as she bounced. He put his other hand on her hip and gripped it.

Rose: "Dimitri I'm so close."

Dimitri: "Cum for me my Roza. Cum for me please." He felt himself getting really close.

He rubbed her clit faster. He removed his hand from her hip and sat up to suck and nibble her nipple. Rose moaned loud. He bucked against her bouncing motions.

Rose: "Dimitriiiii!" She cried out his name as she felt her orgasm hit.

Dimitri kept moving seeking his release and letting her ride out her orgasm.

Dimitri: "Roza!" He called out when his hit.

They both fell limp. Both panting. Rose rolled off of him and layed next to him on the bed. She looked at him and smiled.

Dimitri: "What?"

Rose: "What now?"

Dimitri: "What do you mean what now?"

Rose: "I mean what happens now?"

Dimitri: "I don't know. But I do know I will always protect you. And I never want to see you with any other man. I just can't. I know this is very odd but... I feel like you're mine."

Rose: "Me too... I feel like you've always been mine. I don't know why though..."

Dimitri: "Maybe it's just meant to be. Who knows."

Rose: "Maybe you're right."

Dimitri: "Be mine... Leave Jesse... And just be mine... I'll always keep you safe. I promise. You will always be safe my Roza."

Rose: "I will be yours. And I know I'm safe with you. I trust you Comrade." She smiled up at him.

They lay in bed cuddling and fell asleep in their own personal Heaven. Safe and Happy.

_**A/N: Sooo tell me what you thought and if you think I should make it a full blown story or keep it as a one shot in a Review! All opinions welcome! Thank you SO much for reading! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Meet The Horrible

_**With Every Kiss.**_

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own the VA Characters! I play with them and make them do what I want. xD**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all my wonderful reviews! :D I was just typing some random story and my friend wanted to read it. So I sent it to him and he liked it. :D So I decided to test the Fates and post it. Now my little O/S is becoming a full on story! :D Yay! *giggles* ANY ways. xD I hope you Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Great Meets The Horrible**_.

**_The Next Morning._**

Rose wakes up in Dimitri's room. Memories of last night flooding her head. She rolls over and Dimitri's gone. _'Where did he go_?' She thought. She could faintly smell eggs and bacon. She gets up and puts her Pajamas back on. She walked out into the hallway and could slightly hear music coming from the kitchen._ 'Is that Country?'_ She asked herself. She walked twards the kitchen and realized she was right. It was Country. She walked in and was met by a smile.

Dimitri: "Goodmorning beautiful Roza." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Rose: "Morning. What are you doing?" She kissed his cheek back.

Dimitri: "I, my beauty, am making breakfast."

Rose: "Oh. I thought you and Eddie sleep late and skip breakfast."

Dimitri: "Eddie does. I however only do that on occasion."

Rose: "Oh.. Okay."

Dimitri: "So. I know this is going to be hard. But... Eddie said he wants me to take you to Jesse's house and get all of you're stuff and bring it here. He already picked up you're bags from Lissa's house. He wants you to stay here until he knows you're perfectly safe."

Rose: "Um... You'll protect me... Right?..." She looked terrified.

Dimitri: "Of course my Roza. I will always keep you safe. Never doubt that."

Rose: "Okay... When are we going?..." She hugged him tight.

Dimitri: "Well. First, you need to eat. Second, we need to get dressed. And then if you are ready, we will leave. But only when you're ready." He hugged her back tightly. Rubbing the back of her head.

Rose: "Okay... The faster it's done... The faster it will be the last time I ever see him..."

Dimitri: "That's my girl. So I made you breakfast." He said with a shy smile.

Rose: "You made this for me?" She smiled up at him.

Dimitri: "I figured I would make us breakfast and bring it to you. But you woke up sooner then I thought you would." He laughed.

Rose: "Aww! Dimitri thats so sweet!" She smiled huge and hugged him even tighter.

Dimitri: "You've really never had someone be sweet have you?"

Rose: "No... Jesse was my first... At everything..."

Dimitri: "Well Iwill show you what a real man does. Come on Roza. Lets go to the table and eat."

Rose: "Okay."

Dimitri and Rose walked to the kitchen table and Dimitri sat their plates down. He went back to the kitchen counter and grabbed the two glasses of orange juice. He brought them to the table and sat down across from where Rose was sitting. They ate in silence. They got dressed in silence. Finally Dimitri needed some noise.

Dimitri: "Are you okay Roza?"

Rose: "Yeah..." She tried to sound convincing.

Dimitri: "Roza... You're a horrible liar... What's wrong?"

Rose: "I'm scared... Thats all..."

Dimitri: "Roza theres no need to be scared. I'll be right next to you the entire time. I swear. He will not be able to touch you. And if he tries I will hurt him."

Rose: "Okay... I trust you..."

Dimitri: "Are you ready? Or do you need more time?"

Rose: "I'm as ready as I'll ever be... Lets go..."

They went out to Dimitri's car. He unlocked the door and they got in. They were on the way to Jesse's when Rose got a text.

_'So you want to make it worse for yourself huh? Thats fine. Have it you're way. Just wait until you get home. There wont be anyone to help you.'_

Rose started crying.

Dimitri: "Roza what is it?"

Rose: "He just texted me again..."

Dimitri: "What did he say?"

Rose read him what Jesse said.

Dimitri: "Well that wont happen. I'm here. See. He's already wrong. Baby don't worry. Ignore his texts. I promise I will keep you safe."

Rose: "I trust you..."

They pulled up to Jesse's appartment. Dimitri got out and walked around to Rose's side. He opened her door and held his hand out. She took it. They started walking up to Jesse's appartment. They took the elevator to floor Ten and stepped out. Rose tightened her grip on Dimitri's hand.

Dimitri: "It's okay baby. I'm right here."

Rose: "I know..."

They walked to appartment 420. Rose took her key and unlocked the door. They walked in and she looked around.

Jesse: "So I see you finally came home." He said as he walked into the foyer.

He saw Dimitri and his jaw clenched.

Jesse: "Who is this baby?" He tried to act all sweet and innocent.

Dimitri: "I'm here to keep my Roza safe." Dimitri clenched his teeth. He balled up the fist that wasn't in Rose's hand.

Jesse: "YOU'RE Roza? She's MY girlfriend! She has been since Senior year. So try again."

Dimitri: "Change is good." He smirked.

Rose: "Jesse I'm just grabbing my stuff and then I'm leaving..." She said in a quiet voice.

Jesse: "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Dimitri: "She said. She is grabbing her things, and leaving."

Jesse: "THE HELL YOU ARE! COME HERE!" He yelled.

Dimitri: "No. She isn't going anywhere near you." Dimitri was trying so hard to keep his calm.

Rose: "Baby calm down... I can handle this... At least I think..." She rubbed Dimitri's arm.

Jesse: "OH! I get it! You're the dude she left the bar with right? Wow you're leaving ME for THAT? HA! Thats just hilarious!" He yelled and laughed.

Rose: "He's a better man then you..." She whispered.

Jesse: "EXCUSE ME? DO YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT STATMENT?"

Dimitri: "She said. I. Am. A. Better. Man. Then. You."

Jesse: "The hell you are! Rose come here NOW!"

Rose: "No..." She whispered.

It all happened in a flash. Jesse came twards Rose with his fist ready. She dropped. All she could hear was banging and stuff breaking. She could barely see through the blur of her tears. She could barely make out Dimitri punching Jesse. She had to do something. She had to think fast. _'What do I do? If I go over there he'll hurt me... If I don't Dimitri might kill him...'_ She thought.

Rose: "BABY! STOP! PLEASE!" She yelled to get Dimitri's attention. He instantly stopped and ran twards Rose.

Dimitri: "Are you okay Roza? I didn't mean to scare you. I promised I would protect you..." He hugged her tight. Eyes watching Jesse's every move.

Rose: "I'm fine... Lets just hurry... I want out of here..." She had tears falling down her face.

Jesse: "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ROSE HATHAWAY!"

Rose: "Watch me. Jesse I've dealt with you're shit for too long. Leave us alone or I WILL let Lissa, Eddie, Christian AND Dimitri put you're ass in the hospital. Just like you've done to me so many times. Leave. Me. Alone. I'm not scared of you anymore..." She yelled.

Jesse went silent. _'What the hell did he do to her?'_ He thought.

Dimitri: "Thats my girl." He kissed her lips softly.

They went to Jesse's room and headed to the closet. Rose grabbed her suitcases and started throwing stuff inside them. When she had everything out of the closet she walked over to the dresser and started grabbing stuff out of it. She walked into the bathroom and started packing her bathroom bag. Then she went into the kitchen and grabbed a mug with a picture of her and Jesse and threw on the ground and it shattered. She walked into the livingroom and ripped pictures off the wall and stacked them. She ripped a picture off them off the wall, took the back off, took the picture out and started ripping it to shreds. She grabbed her laptop and walked up to Dimitri where the rest of her stuff was.

Rose: "Okay. I'm ready to go home."

Dimitri: "Okay Roza. Lets go home."

They picked up all the suitcases, bags and pictures and walked out. Rose turned around and walked back to the door. She took the house key off of her keychain.

Rose: "I believe this is yours." She threw it at him. "Goodbye Jesse."

Jesse: "Rose please... I'm sorry... Please stay..."

Rose: "Fuck you. Go lie to you're little whores. I've believed you're lies for too long. Hey look at it this way, now they can move in. Oh and you're son. You know the one you tried to hide from me? Yeah now him and his Mother can move in."

Rose walked back to the elevator and pressed the down button.

Dimitri: "I'm proud of you Roza." He smiled.

Rose: "Thank you." She smiled back.

Dimitri: "Lissa, Christian and Eddie will be proud of you too. So would you're Mother and Father."

Rose: "I know they would... You know... I didn't get to go to their funeral because he wouldn't let me?..."

Dimitri: "They know you love them Roza. They always will."

Rose: "I know... I just wish I could have said goodbye..."

Dimitri: "I know..." He hugged her tight.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

_**A/N: I hope you liked! :D What did you think about Jesse and Dimitri? Lemme know in a Review! :D I live for you're Reviews! Thank you SO much to one of my best friends J.A. and my boyfriend B.M. For all their support! I love you guys! *Hearts* Until next chapter. With Love, Izabella. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: What Becomes Of Just OneNight

_**With Every Kiss.**_

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own the VA characters! I just use them for you're entertainment. xD**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I wont be able to update everyday like I would love to! But sadly I do not have internet at home. *pouts* So please bare with me! Love you guys! A special thanks to one of my really good friends J.A. and my boyfriend B.M. for all of their support and encouragement! Without y'all this story would have never even been a One shot let alone a full on story! Thank you! Please Read and Review! I live for reviews! :D With Love, Izabella. :)**_

_**Chapter 3: What Becomes Of Just One night.**_

_**Later that day.**_

Dimitri, Rose and Eddie were sitting down for dinner. Rose had made her yummy Seafood Alfredo.

Eddie: "So Rose. How come you didn't sleep in my room last night?" He raised his brows at her. Already knowing the truth.

Rose: "I was too scared to sleep alone... So I invaded Dimitri's bed." She shrugged like it was nothing.

Eddie: "Mhmm. Well see heres the problem sis. I know you were scared but I also already know the truth. I walked into Dimitri's room this morning looking for you, and found the two of you naked. By the way, not a pretty sight." He laughed at the end.

Rose: "Well... Umm..." She looked at Dimitri for help.

Dimitri: "Roza he already knows. He caught me trying to lie too. You know it's very hard to lie to you're brother here. It's like he's some kind of mind reader." They all laughed.

Eddie: "Sis it's okay. I don't care. I know Dimitri is a great guy and I know he would never hurt you. I've also known him a long time. So he knows what I'm capable of." He looked at Dimitri.

Dimitri: "Yes, I do. But there is only one thing wrong with that statment, I could never hurt you're sister. So no worries." He smiled down at her.

Rose: "Wait. So you two aren't going to fight? Like the whole 'Bros before hoes' thing?"

Eddie: "One, thats not our thing. Two, you're not a hoe. And three, thats like picking my best friend over my little sister." Eddie laughed and shook his head.

Dimitri: "He's right Roza. That would be weird and messed up all in one." He laughed along with Eddie.

Rose: "Well weird and messed up fit you two perfectly." She smirked.

Eddie: "Just for that I'm switching you're drink around next time you come into the bar." He joked.

Rose: "Thats just messed up. I wanted to go to the bar tonight to celebrate. Now I'm too scared you'll give me tequilia or something." She joked along with him.

Eddie: "What are you celebrating?" He looked confused.

Rose: "You didn't tell him yet?" She asked Dimitri.

Dimitri: "No I was going to let you do that." He explained.

Rose: "Oh... Okay... Well I left Jesse, broke and shreded everything with our faces on it, basically told him to fuck off but not that nicely, threatened him using Lissa, you, Christian and Dimitri... And threw my house key at him." She explained looking amused.

Eddie: "What? Damn Rose. I'm so proud of you! You finally stood up to him!" He said and got up to walk around the table and hug her. "I'm so proud of you. Mom and Dad would be too." He smiled at her.

Rose: "Thanks Bubba." She smiled. "I feel good now. I'm no longer scared. I'm finally free. I got rid of my chains. I feel safe and happy." She truly did feel free and happy.

Eddie: "This does call for a celebration." He said happily.

Dimitri: "Red Lion and pool?" He asked excited.

Rose: "Ooo that does sound fun! Do you have to work tonight Ed?"She asked excitedly.

Eddie: "That would be a no. I am off tonight." He answered smiling wide.

Rose: "Well I know it's you're night off and you most likely don't want to go to the Red Lion seeing as how you're there every night almost, but can we go? Please!" She asked.

Eddie: "Of course! Beer and pool? Hell yeah!" He said excited and smiling.

Rose: "Oh hell yeah! Bud light and pool. Yesh!" She laughed.

Eddie: "I'm so glad I have a non girly sister." He laughed with her.

Dimitri: "I'm with you on that one Ed." They were all laughing now.

Rose: "Psshh. Growing up with Eddie. Yeah. There was NO chance of me turning out girly. No matter how much mom tried." She said smiling.

Eddie: "This is very true. Alright. Get ready time?" He asked and started taking plates to the sink.

They all cleaned up and got ready. Eddie wore a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Dimitri wore a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a tight wife beater -showing off his muscles-. Rose came out of the bathroom and Dimitri's jaw dropped instantly.

Eddie: "Dude I think you dropped something." He said laughing.

Dimitri collected himself and looked at Eddie.

Dimitri: "Sorry dude. I can't help it. I know thats you're little sister but damn dude I really can't help it." He laughed nervously.

Eddie: "Bro it's alright. I know my sisters beautiful. And I know you two are kind of sorta dating. So it's all good bro." Eddie said and patted Dimitri's shoulder.

Rose was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight red tanktop, her favorite push up bra, she had on high heel boots that came half way up her calf and she had her hair down and curled. She smiled at Dimitri when she saw his reaction.

Rose: "A little stunned there baby?" She smirked at him.

Dimitri: "God you're beautiful." He said and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

Eddie: "Okay this is disturbing. I'm going to wait outside for the cab. I'll let y'all know when it gets here." He laughed.

Rose: "Okay Eddie." She said staring at Dimitri.

Eddie: "Have fun and stay dressed. The cab should be here any minute." He said laughing and walking out.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed Rose softly. He moved his hands up and down her sides and her back.

Dimitri: "So... Now that you're free... Would you like to go on a date with me?" He kissed trails up and down her neck.

Rose: "Of course. I mean, we are already kind of dating." She said softly.

Dimitri: "That is true. So where do you want to go?" He asked and nipped her neck.

Rose: "Mmm. That might take a little while to think up. Especially with you nipping me." She said seductively. A smirk on her face.

Dimitri: "Take you're time Roza. We have plenty of it." He smiled and lifted his hand to her cheek. He lightly rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

Rose smiled back and softly kissed his lips. Eddie's head popped in the front door and he had his hand over his eyes.

Eddie: "The cabs here. Y'all better be dressed." He said laughing.

Rose: "Eddie stop it. Haha you're such a goofball. It's safe. We're still standing in the same place we were -still fully clothed- as we were before you walked out of the door." She said giggling.

Eddie: "I know I'm just fucking with y'all. But forreal the cabs here. We gotta go." He uncovered his eyes and laughed.

Rose grabbed her ID and money and shoved them in her bra.

Dimitri: "Why?" He raised his eye brow in that sexy look Rose loves.

Rose: "Yeah because someones going to just reach in my shirt and grab my money without me knowing. Haha. Baby it's safer then bringing a purse. Come on." She laughed and pulled him twards the door.

They locked up and headed to the cab. They all got in and Eddie told the driver where to go.

_**Two hours later.**_

They where sitting at the bar. They had given up on playing pool. Now they were just hanging out and drinking. Completely happy. Until someone walked in the door.

Rose: "Oh my god. Babe look. Ed. Look." She whisper/slurred at them.

They both laughed and looked in the direction she was pointing to with her eyes. They both gasped.

Eddie: "What is he doing here?" He whispered irritated.

Rose: "I have no fucking idea... But he needs to leave... And look at the whore he brought with him. Like seriously? A few hours ago he was begging me to stay.. Yeah right.." She chugged the rest of her beer.

Dimitri: "Wow... Why would she even look at a guy like him..." He whipsered to himself.

Rose: "I don't know baby... Do you know her or something?" She asked looking at him weirdly.

Dimitri: "Thats Tasha. The ex I was telling you about.. I think he's the guy she was cheating with." He looked pissed.

Rose: "Oh baby I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call her a whore..." He rubbed his arm.

Dimitri: "Roza. My beautiful Roza. It is fine. She is a whore.." He smiled at her and softly kissed her lips.

Eddie: "Um not to break up you're disturbing cute moment but the whoreS are walking over here." He said tapping Rose's shoulder.

Rose: "Greaaat..." She sighed and grabbed Dimitri's hand. She clenched her teeth and tightened her grip.

Jesse: "Hello Rose. Eddie." He smirked. "I forgot you're name. It's Sam right?"

Rose: "Shut the hell up Jesse! You know for a fact his name is Dimitri. Go the fuck away! We're celebrating my freedom from you and Dimitri and I's amazing relationship. So go. Away!" She yelled.

Jesse: "Wow. What did he do to you? You a fucking bitch now." He smirked.

Tasha: "Hello Dimitri." She smirked.

Dimitri: "Tasha you can go away too. We aren't friends. Leave us alone. My girlfriend, her brother and I are trying to have a mini celebration. So please leave." He said calmly.

Tasha: "Whatever. I have someone better now anyway." She kissed Jesse.

Rose: "Oh really?! He's just a great guy?!" She took off her leather jacket and lifted her arms. "Yeah thats why I have so many bruses right?! You do realize that eventually he WILL do this to you too right?" She was pissed.

Tasha: "No he wont. Because I don't deserve it." She smiled.

Rose: "Oh hell no. Did this fake ass, ugly fucking whore just say I deserved getting the hell beat out of me? I know I didn't just hear that!" She stood up and got in Tasha's face. "Leave. Now. Because if you don't I will put you in the hospital." She spit at her.

Tasha: "Ha! No you wont. You don't have the guts." She laughed evily.

Rose: "Wanna bet bitch? Keep pushing me and you'll find out. Just ask Jesse, Eddie or Dimitri. They all know how many stupid bitches like you, I kicked their asses in high school. Try me. I'm drunk and pissed. I really don't give two shits right now." She stared at her like she wanted to kill her.

Tasha: "Ooo I'm so scared." She laughed.

Rose: "Last warning." She tightened her fist.

Eddie: "Jesse get this bitch away from my sister. NOW! Or I can just throw the two of you out. You are not welcome here. You know that." He said in a business tone.

Jesse: "Come on Tasha. He is right. I am not supposed to be in this pub." He rolled his eyes and pulled on Tasha's arm.

They left and Rose, Dimitri and Eddie were greatful. They all sat down on their stools and chugged their drinks.

Rose: "Hey Mia!" She called the bartender.

Mia: "Yes Rose?" She asked with a smile.

Rose: "Can I have a double shot of Taquila? Please." She sighed.

Mia: "Sure. And hey I heard the whole Jesse bullshit. Don't even sweat it girl. He's a piece of shit and isn't worth it." She smiled.

Rose: "I know. Oh hey by the way this is Dimitri. He's my boyfriend." She hugged his arm.

Mia: "Nice to meet you Dimitri. Take care of my girl here. She's a keeper. But treat her right." She shook his hand and smiled.

Dimitri: "Nice to meet you as well Mia. And trust me, I will always treat her like a queen. She's to precous to treat any other way." He smiled and kissed Rose's forehead.

Mia: "Aww! Rose this one is a major keeper!" She smiled wide and winked at Rose.

They had a few more drinks and decided to go home. When they walked into the house Rose went into Dimitri's room and changed while the guys went into the livingroom to chill.

Eddie: "So my sisters you're girlfriend now huh?" He lifted his brows playing.

Dimitri: "Yeah dude. That is if it doesn't bother you. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I really like you're sister." He said nervously.

Eddie: "Naw man you're good. Just treat her right and we're good." He smiled.

Dimitri: "Alright Bro." He smiled back.

Rose came into the livingroom and plopped in the big comffy chair and pulled her knees up. The guys had taken up the couch.

Rose: "What are y'all watching?" She asked looking at the TV.

Eddie: "About to watch Fam guy. Is that alright with you?" He asked.

Rose: "Hellz yeah. I love Fam guy." She said laughing.

Eddie: "Alright. So hey where are you sleeping tonight since I'm home?" He asked.

Rose: "Umm... I have no idea... Even though I didn't sleep in you're room last night anyway." She answered laughing.

Dimitri: "You're welcome to sleep in my room again Roza. If you don't want me in there I can sleep out here. It makes sense since all you're stuff is in my room anyway." He said.

Rose: "Oh thats fine Babe you don't have to sleep out here." She said with an evil smirk and winked.

Eddie: "Okay. I may be drunk but I really don't want those images. I'm gonna see if Sydney wants to come over. Is that okay with y'all?" He laughed.

Dimitri: "Bro you know I don't care." He answered.

Rose: "You don't have to ask me. It's you're appartment." She answered.

Eddie: "Actually for now it's yours too sis. You're a roommate now. I even told the Land Lord. And I know Bro. I was just checking." He said and laughed.

Rose: "Oh... Well I still have all my savings and stuff until I can find a new job.. Jesse didn't let me work.." She mumbled the last part.

Eddie: "I know sis... But we aren't worried about money. We make enough between Dimitri and I. You're good." He smiled at his little sister.

Rose: "I'm not living off of you two." She declared.

Eddie: "Okay sis all I'm saying is don't touch you're savings. You've manage to keep those since Mom and Dad died and I want you to keep them for when you have kids. I don't want you to ever struggle. Thats all I'm saying." He explained.

Rose: "Okay Ed. I wont touch my savings. But if we NEED money, you can't stop me." She laughed and stuck out her tongue.

They all laughed.

Sydney came over and they all watched TV for a few hours and realized it was 4am.

Rose: "Holy shit it's 4 in the morning.. I'm going to bed.." She said when she looked at her phone.

Dimitri: "Okay Baby. Do you want me to come with you?" He asked and smiled.

Rose: "If you want. I'm pretty sure those two want alone time." She said and pointed at Eddie and Sydney.

Dimitri: "Okay Roza I'll be right there." He smiled.

Rose: "Goodnight Ed and Syd." She hugged Eddie and waved at Sydney.

Eddie: "Night sis. Love you." He hugged her back.

Rose: "Love you too Bub." She said and walked to the room.

Dimitri: "Goodnight guys." He said.

Eddie: "Night Bro." He said and snuggled up with Sydney.

Dimitri walked into the room and changed into his PJs. He turned off the light, walked over to the bed and layed down with Rose.

Dimitri: "Did you have fun tonight Roza?" He whispered.

Rose: "Aside from the reunion of the ex's, yes." She whispered back with a laugh.

Dimitri: "I'm sorry about Tasha..." He whispered.

Rose: "I'm sorry about Jesse..." She whispered back.

Dimitri: "Don't be." He said and rubbed her side.

Rose: "Okay. You don't be either." She said and smiled.

Dimitri: "Fair." He said with a smile.

He kissed her softly.

Dimitri: "Goodnight Roza." He kissed her again.

Rose: "Goodnight Comrade." She kissed his nose.

They cuddled up and shortly after both fell asleep.

_**Sometime In The Middle Of The Night.**_

Rose was tossing and turning. She had tears flowing from her eyes and was wimpering. Dimitri woke up and shook her.

Dimitri: "Baby whats wrong?" He tried waking her up.

Rose: "He wont stop... He wont stop... Help!..." She cried out.

Dimitri: "Baby wake up. Roza, my beautiful Roza. Wake up." He chanted and shook her.

Rose'a eyes fluttered open. She instently hide her face in Dimitri's shoulder. She was balling her eyes out.

Dimitri: "Roza? Are you okay Princess?" He held her tightly.

Rose: "No..." She whispered.

Dimitri: "Tell me what's wrong Roza." He said rubbing her back softly.

Rose: "He found me... He knew where I was... He showed up and broke in... He started beating me... He wouldn't stop no matter how much I screamed and cried... No one came no matter how loud I screamed for help... Then he... Then he..." She managed between sobs . She cried harder.

Dimitri: "It's okay Roza. You're safe my beauty. I swear he will not be able to EVER get you. I swear!" He said and tried to sooth her.

Rose: "I know... I know you'll never let him..." He whispered.

Dimitri: "It'll be okay my Roza." He soothed.

They lay there for quite sometime before she finally fell back to sleep.

_**A/N: So tell me what you thought in a Review! :D Thank you to everyone of my readers! :D Y'all are AMAZING! Also a special thanks to my friend J.A. and boyfriend B.M. Without y'all this story would forever be just an idea in my head. I love you guys! :D**_

_**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I don't have internet at my house so I can only update when I am at my boyfriends Mom's... But thank you SO much for sticking around and all the Amazing Reviews I get! :D I love everyone of you! :D Until next time. With Love, Izabella :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Getting To Know Eachother

_**With Every Kiss.**_

_**Chapter 4: Getting to know Eachother.**_

_**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own the VA characters. I just make them do what I want. xD**_

_**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been watching my Boyfriend's niece. I'm so sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammar errors. Thank you SO much for all of you're wonderful reviews! :D They just make my day. :) I love each and everyone of my readers. A special thanks to my friend J.A. and boyfriend B.M. :D Without you two this story wouldn't be. :) *hearts***_

_**WARNING! Lemony goodness in this chapter! ;D For all of my naughty readers. ;) Don't forget to Review! :D Anyyywayzz! :D Enjoy!**_

_**The Next Morning.**_

Rose woke up wrapped protectivly in Dimitri's arms. She slowly lifted her eye lids and smiled. She had an evil good morning planned. She was going to get a shower, wake Dimitri up and have some fun. She carefully moved his arms and quietly slid off of the bed. She tiptoed to her suitcases and grabbed her robe. She tiptoed out of the room and went into the bathroom. She set the water and got into the shower. She washed her hair and body and got out. She dried off and pulled on her robe tieing it. She quietly walked back into the room and jumped on Dimitri.

Dimitri: "Roza?" He asked sleepily.

Rose: "Of course Comrade. Who else would jump on you in nothing but a robe?" She asked giggled.

He opened his eyes and smirked.

Dimitri: "Mmm. What an amazing sight to see first thing in the morning." He smiled. "Goodmorning Beauty." He kissed her softly.

Rose: "Goodmorning sexy." She said with a smile.

Dimitri rubbed his hands up and down her legs softly.

Rose: "Sooo?" She smirked seductively.

Dimitri: "Mmm. You look so sexy right now my Roza. It's very hard to keep my hands to myself." He said rubbing higher.

Rose: "Who said they had to be to yourself?" She in a sexy tone.

Dimitri growled.

Rose: "Mmm. That growl." She said and kissed him hard.

Dimitri untied her robe and pulled it off. He rolled them over so that he was ontop but held himself up so not to put all of his weight on her. He kissed softly all over her neck.

Rose: "Mmm." She said as she reached for his pants.

Dimitri: "Roza I want you. It's so hard to go slow when you look so sexy." He groaned and rolled over on his back.

Rose: "Who said you have to go slow everytime baby?" She said in a sexy voice and straddled his waist.

Dimitri: "I want to show you how beautiful you are and treat you like the Goddess you are. You deserve so much." He smiled up at her and softly rubbed her cheek with his knuckles.

Rose: "Aww baby you do show me how beautiful I am. You do treat me like a Goddess. I deserve you and nothing else. I don't want anything else. Just you." She said with a smile and kissed his nose.

Dimitri: "Come here beautiful." He said and grabbed her face. He pulled her towards him and kissed her.

They kissed for a few minutes and then it became too much. Rose pulled away and quickly removed his pants and boxers. He spang to attention. She gripped him gently and started pumping her hand.

Dimitri: "Mmm Roza."

She pumped faster.

Dimitri groaned. He pulled her up so that she was straddling him and reached to grab a condom out of the night stand. He quickly opened it and slipped it on.

Dimitri: "Are you ready love?" He asked.

Rose: "Yes." She breathed.

He moved himself to her enterance and lifted his hips to slowly slide in. Rose lowered herself down on him and cried out.

Dimitri: "Roza? Are you okay baby?" He asked worried.

Rose: "I'm okay. I'm still not used to you're size is all." She answered smiling.

Dimitri: "Okay baby. Let me know if it becomes too much." He said and kissed her wrist.

He slowly slid in the rest of the way and gave her a minute to adjust. When she started to squirm he knew she was getting uncomfortable. He started moving in and out slowly.

Rose: "Baby please go fast." She groaned.

Dimitri instantly obeied and rolled them over. He slid himself back inside of her and moved fast. He groaned and as she moaned. He knew at this speed he wouldn't last as long as usual.

Rose: "Dimitri." She moaned. "You feel so good baby." She said breathless.

Dimitri: "Mmm Roza. You're so tight. I need you to cum for me baby. Please." He growled. He pumped faster making her cry out in pleasure. "Thats right babygirl. Cum for me."

Rose: "Harder Dimtri. Please." She moaned.

He obeied and pumped harder and faster. Rose moaned loudly and clawed his back.

Dimitri: "Oh Roza. Please cum for me Roza." He groaned holding back.

Rose felt her stomach tighten. She knew she was so close. She started rocking her hits to match his rythem. She moaned loudly as she got closer.

Dimitri: "Thats it baby." He moaned along with her.

Rose: "Dimitri!" She cried out as her orgasm hit.

Dimitri: "Roza!" He yelled as he let himself go.

They lay there limp for few minutes. Both panting. Dimitri rolled over and proped himself on his elbow.

Dimitri: "Wow." He smiled at her.

Rose: "What?" She smiled back.

Dimitri: "That was amazing." He kissed her.

Rose: "I know." She kissed him back.

Dimitri: "Breakfast?" He smiled as he had a plan forming.

Rose: "Sure just let me put my robe on." She laughed.

Dimitri: "You can't leave the house in just a robe love." He grinned.

Rose: "We're leaving for breakfast?" She asked confused.

Dimitri: "Yes. I want to take you to my favorite restruant for breakfast." He smiled.

Rose: "Okay?" She said questioningly.

Dimitri: "Just get dressed baby." He said and kissed her forhead.

They got up and got dressed. Dimitri wore a tight black t-shirt and jeans. Rose wore a black tanktop that read "Beautiful Individual That Corrects Hoes.", a pear of short shorts, a tight camo jacket and some cowgirl boots.

Dimitri: "Wow." He looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head any minute.

Rose: "What?" She grinned.

Dimitri: "You look so fucking sexy right now baby." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Rose: "Only for you baby." She smiled and kissed him again.

Dimitri: " Are you ready?" He asked and smiled.

Rose: "Yes. Where are we going?" She asked.

Dimitri: "You'll see. It's my favorite Restraunt. They make the best breakfast. And you are perfectly dressed for this restraunt." He said and laughed.

Rose: "Okay?" She laughed.

They walked out of the door and walked to the car. They got into the car and Dimitri started it. They pulled out and started driving. After a few minutes they pulled up to "The Rainbow Restraunt". Dimitri got out and opened her door.

Rose: "Thank you." She smiled.

Dimitri: "You are very welcome my Queen." He smiled back. He put his hand on the small of her back and they walked inside.

The Restraunt was classic country. It had a breakfast buffet and a bunch of booths. It smelled like Eggs, Bacon and Sausage biscuits and gravy. It smelt wonderful. It reminded Rose of how the house she grew up in smelt everymorning. Her Mom would be in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her and Eddie. Rose felt like crying._ 'Did he bring me here on purpose? So that I would remember Mom?'_ She smiled at the thought.

Dimitri: "Are you okay Roza?" He asked worried by the look on her face.

Rose: "I'm fine Comrade. I'm thinking about my Mama. This place smells so much like our kitchen in the morning." She smiled and a tear fell down her face.

Dimitri wiped the tear away. He kissed her cheek and led her to the booth on the left back corner of the room. This was his favorite table. A waitress walked up.

Waitress: "Hi my name is Stacy and I will be you're waitress this mornin'. What can I getcha?" She asked.

Dimitri: "I'll have Sausage biscuits and gravy please." He said.

Stacy: "And what about you Darlin'?" She asked Rose.

Rose: "I'll have the same please." She smiled.

Stacy: "Alrighty. What can I get y'all to drink?" She asked with a smile.

Dimitri: "Mt. Dew please." He said.

Rose: "Mt. Dew." She said.

Stacy: "Alrighty I'll be right back with you're drinks." She smiled and walked away.

Dimitri: "So this place makes you think of you're Mom?" He asked and rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

Rose: "Yeah. Mom used to cook Eddie and I breakfast everymorning. The kitchen always smelled of Eggs and Bacon -For Ed- and Sausage Biscuits and Gravy for me. It smelled exactly like this place." She said and smiled to herself.

Dimitri: "It does smell good in here. Is it a bad thing that it smells like you're old kitchen? If so we can leave." He asked worried now.

Rose: "No no no. It's a really good thing. It makes me feel like she's still alive and she's cooking breakfast for us." She smiled. "Don't worry baby." She said and leaned over the table to kiss him.

Dimitri: "Okay baby." He said and kissed her back.

The waitress came up to the table with their drinks. They both thanked her and she walked off.

Rose: "So. Lets get to know eachother better." She smiled.

Dimitri: "How would you like to do that love?" He asked.

Rose: "Question game?" She smiled.

Dimitri: "Whats the question game?" He asked and lifted one eye brow.

Rose: "It's this game where you ask the other person their favorites and firsts." She answered.

Dimitri: "Oh okay. Well you go first." He smiled.

Rose: "Okay. Favorite color?" She smiled.

Dimitri: "Blue. What about you?" He asked.

Rose: "It's a tie between green and black." She said.

Dimitri: "Okay. Favorite food?" He asked.

Rose: "Chinese. What about you?" She asked.

Dimitri: "Pizza." He said.

Stacy came back with their food. They both thanked her and she walked off.

Rose: "Yummy. Favorite song?" She asked.

Dimitri: "She's everything by Brad Paisley. What about you?" He said.

Rose: "Give me a sign by Breaking Benjamin." She smiled.

Dimitri: "I love that song." He said and smiled back. "Favorite Movie?" He asked.

Rose: "It's a tie between Titanic, The Notebook and The Romeo and Juliet that came out in '97. What about you?" She said.

Dimitri: "I love western movies." He laughed.

Rose: "Westerns? Is that why you like this Restraunt and my outfit?" She asked laughing.

Dimitri: "Yes. Haha I love the country. Thats why I wear a duster." He laughed.

Rose: "Haha OH! Okay." She laughed.

Dimitri: "Yes." He said and smiled. "Favorite Singer?" He asked.

Rose: "Amy-Lee from Evanescence." She said.

Dimitri: "Why Amy-Lee?" He asked smiling.

Rose: "Because she's super gorgeous and she doesn't change her look and personality just to fit into the newest trend. She's not like every other singer out there. She keeps her audience because of her music and because she is who she is. Everyone else changes themselves to keep it new and fresh. She doesn't have to." She said and smiled big.

Dimitri: "Good point." He said nodding. "I like it." He smiled.

Rose: "What about you?" She asked.

Dimitri: "Mine is Brad Paisley." He answered.

Rose: "Why him?" She asked curious.

Dimitri: "Because he always uses his wife in every video. He always writes his songs for her. All his love songs anyway. Plus he's an amazing singer and his songs always have a point." He answered.

Rose: "That's true. He is a really great singer." She laughed to herself.

_**Later That Day.**_

Rose and Dimitri were sitting in the livingroom with Eddie. They were watching the movie "American Pie Band Camp". Rose and Dimitri were curled up on the couch and Eddie was in the chair. He was already dressed for work and just waiting until it was time to leave.

Eddie: "Hey are y'all coming to the Red Lion tonight? It's kareoke night Rose." He tried to get a yes out of them.

Rose: "Umm. Thats not fair Ed. You can't try to get me to go by saying I'd be able to sing." She laughed.

Dimitri: "You like to sing Roza?" He asked with a smile.

Rose: "Umm. Yes?" She laughed nerviously.

Dimitri: "I didn't know that." He smiled wider.

Rose laughed. " Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

Dimitri: "No. It's a really good thing." He said and kissed her forehead.

Rose: "Okay." She said with a big smile.

Eddie: "Soo does that mean y'all wanna go?" He asked.

Rose: "Do you?" She asked Dimitri.

Dimitri: "If you want to." He said.

Rose: "Alright Ed we will go." She said.

Eddie: "Hell yeah! Okay since y'all are going drinks are on me." He said with a big smile.

Rose: "Hellz yeah free drinks I'm deffenitly in." She said loudly.

Eddie: "I'm dressed so are y'all going like that?" He asked.

Dimitri: "I've been dressed dude." He said.

Rose: "Me too. I got dressed this morning. All I have to do is put on my socks and boots." She said.

Eddie: "Alright well hurry up sis." He said. "Car leaves in about two seconds." He laughed.

Rose: "Okay." She said and got up to put her shoes on.

They all headed to the door and locked up. They got in Eddie's car and headed to the Red Lion.

_**A/N: I hope you liked! :) Leave me a review! I'm so sorry it's taking so long for me to update. But I love all of you! :D Again a special thanks to my friend J.A. and boyfriend B.M. :D Without y'all this story would just be a lost thought. :) I love you guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Visitor

_**With Every Kiss.**_

_**Chapter 5: A Visitor.**_

_**Disclaimer! I do not own the VA characters! I just use them for my own imagination. Haha. xD**_

_**A/N: I am so sorry it's been taking me so long to update! I've been super busy lately! But to all of you still with me I send a huge thank you and a big hug! :) You guys are what makes this story continue! A special thanks to my great friends J.A. and A.C. and also my boyfriend B.M. Without y'all I would never have the guts to post this! I love y'all! *Hearts* Please remember to Review!**_

_**WARNING!: Abuse and rape are in this chapter! Please don't hate me for this! Not for the faint hearted!**_

Rose, Dimitri and Eddie pulled up to the Red Lion and got out. They walked up to their usual stools at the bar.

Dimitri: "So Ed what time do you have to clock in?" He asked his best friend.

Eddie: "In about ten minutes. Beer and shot before then?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Dimitri: "I'm in. What about you Roza?" He grabbed her hand as he asked.

Rose: "I'll need all the shots I can get if the two of you expect me to sing tonight." She replied laughing.

Eddie: "Alright then. Hey Mia!" He yelled over the music.

Mia: "Hey Ed. You're here early." She said smiling.

Eddie: "Yeah I know. I wanted to get a drink in before work." He said laughing.

Mia: "Oh." She laughed. "Good point. It's sad that I didn't think about that." She laughed again.

Eddie: "It's a damn shame." He said laughing.

Mia: "So what can I get you Darlin'?" She asked.

Eddie: "I'll have a Bub Light and three shots of Vodka please." He said with a smile.

Mia: "Alrighty. What about y'all?" She asked looking at Rose and Dimitri.

Rose: "I'll have a Bud Light please." She smiled at her old friend.

Dimitri: "Same please." He said smiling.

Mia: "Alrighty I'll be right back with those." She smiled and walked off.

Eddie: "So Rose, ya gonna sing for us tonight?" He asking with a shit eating grin.

Rose: "Umm... I... Umm... I don't know?" She said in a quesioning voice.

Eddie: "Awe. Come on Rose! Please! You have a beautiful voice and no I'm not just saying that because I'm you're Brother. Mama and Dad always thought so too." He said encouragingly.

Dimitri: "I would actually love to hear you sing Roza." He said with a beautiful smile.

Rose: "Fine." She said with a sigh. "But I need to drink a little before I do. I haven't sang since Mama and Daddy died..." She said with a sad face.

Dimitri held her hand tightly and kissed her cheek.

Eddie: "I know sis. It will be okay. They will be watchin' you from the stars remember? Mama always told us, 'If somethin' were to ever happen to me or Dad, we will always be watchin' y'all from the stars. We will always be proud of you and love you no matter what.' It's true sis. I swear sometimes when I look up at the stars I can still hear Mama sayin' how beautiful they were." He said and hugged his sister tight. "We are all eachother has left of them. We have to always stick together, no matter what." He kissed her forehead. "I love you sis."

Rose: "I know Ed... I just really miss them... I love you too..." She said and hugged him again.

Mia walked back up to their part of the bar and gave them their drinks.

Eddie: "Thanks Mia." He said.

Mia: "You're welcome Darlin. Sorry it took so long. Damn drunks don't have a filter when their drunk. Or manners." She said with an eye roll.

Eddie: "Well no fear for the master is here. Who was it? I'll protect ya." He said with a smirk and a wink.

Mia: "Oh Eddie you're such a dork." She laughed.

Eddie: "But a badass dork right?" He laughed.

Mia: "Sure we'll go with that." She rolled her eyes.

Eddie downed his shot and gave Rose and Dimitri theirs. He started chugging his beer.

Rose: "Damn Ed. Don't choke on it." She said laughing.

Eddie: "I gotta hurry. I'm on the clock in like two seconds." He laughed.

Rose: "Oh. Well in that case CHUG CHUG CHUG!" She said laughing harder.

Eddie finished his beer and got up.

Eddie: "Alright y'all I gotta go to the dark side." He said laughing.

Rose: "Okay Bubba." She hugged him.

Dimitri: "Alright Brother." He said.

Eddie walked into the back.

Rose: "Hey Mia!" She called.

Mia: "Hey Rose!" She laughed.

Rose: "Can I please get two more shots? By the way it's all on Eddie." She said laughing.

Mia: "Oh really? Sure thing. Make sure you get as drunk as you can tonight then." She laughed as she filled the shot glasses.

Rose: "I'll try. Their making me sing tonight so I don't want to get too drunk." She laughed again.

Mia: "Good point." She laughed. "Ya don't wanna alter that pretty voice of yours." She smiled.

Rose: "I guess not." She smiled back.

Mia handed her the two shots and Rose chugged hers.

Dimitri: "Thank you Love." He smiled and kissed her.

Rose: "You're welcome baby." She smiled back. "Alright I guess I better do this now and get it over with." She laughed.

She got up from her stool and walked over to the music guy.

The DJ: "Hey Darlin' what can I do for you?"

Rose: "Do you have 'Travelin' Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks?"

The DJ: "Sure do. Did you wanna sing it or listen to it?"

Rose: "I wanna sing it please." She smiled.

The DJ: "Alrighty Darlin' heres you're mic."

Rose took the mic and stood in front of the screen. The music started.

Rose: "Two days past 18. He was waitin' for the bus in his Army greens. Sat down at a booth, at the Cafe there. Gave his oder to a girl with a bow in her hair. He's a little shy so she gave him a smile and he said would you mind sittin' down for awhile and talkin' to me? I'm feelin' a little low. She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go... So they went down and they sat on the peer. He said I bet ya got a boyfriend but I don't care. I got no one, to send a letter to... He said would you mind if I sent one back here to you... I cry never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her. Waitin' for the love of a Travelin' Soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the Soldier to come back again. Never gonna be alone. Well the letter says a Soldiers comin' home... So the letters came from an Army camp in California then Vietnam and he told of his heart, it might be love and all of the things he was so scared of. Said when it's gettin' kinda rough over here, I think of that day sittin' down at the peer and I close my eyes and see you're pretty smile. Don't worry but I wont be able to write for awhile... I cry never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her. Waitin' for the love of a Travelin' Soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the Soldier to come back again. Never gonna be alone. Well the letter says a Soldiers comin' home."

Music plays.

Rose: "One Friday night at a football game, the Lords prayer said and the Anthem sang. A man said folks would you bow you're head for a list of loacal Vietnam dead... Cryin' all alone under the stands was the picalo player in the marchin' band and one name read and nobody really cared, but a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair... I cry never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her. Waitin' for the love of a Travelin' Soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the Soldier to come back again. Never gonna be alone. Well the letter says, a Soldiers comin'. I cry never gonna hold the hand of another guy. Too young for him they told her. Waitin' for the love of a Travelin Soldier. Our love will never end. Waitin' for the Soldier to come back again. Never gonna be alone. Well the letter says, a Soldiers comin' home..."

Music continues then fades out.

Everyone in the Red Lion started clapping loudly. Dimitri was smiling wide.

Eddie: "Whoo!" He yelled from behind the bar.

Rose bowed and walked back to her stool.

Rose: "Happy now?" She laughed.

Dimitri: "You were amazing Roza." He said smiling.

Rose: "Well thank you." She said with a huge smile. "Ya know, it felt really good to sing... I miss it..."

Dimitri: "I know baby." He said and kissed her lips.

_**Two Hours Later.**_

Rose and Dimitri were laughing and having a great time. Rose just happened to look at the door at the perfect time.

Rose: "Oh great. Here comes trouble on legs. Surprising he doesn't have you're ex on his arm." She rolled her eyes.

Dimitri followed her eyes to see but already knew who she meant.

Rose: "Why can't he just stay away from me?" She asked frustrated.

Dimitri: "I don't know Roza, but I do know that you're safe. I wont let him touch you." He said and rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

Rose: "Hey Eddie!" She called across the bar.

Eddie: "Sup sis?" He asked as he nodded his head.

Rose: "Come here for a sec' please." She waved her hand.

Eddie walked up to them. "What?" He asked.

Rose: "He's here. The Devil himself has entered the building..." She said with her teeth clenched.

Eddie: "Oh fucking great. So not only do I HAVE to deal with the stupid drunks, keep their hands off Mia, but I also have to kick you're ex's punk ass. Amazin'." He said pissed.

Rose: "I didn't mean to piss you off Ed... I was just lettin' you know..." She said quietly.

Eddie: "Oh I'm not pissed at you Rose. You're good. I'm pissed at him for having the nerve to come in this bar." He soothed.

Jesse saw them and headed over to them.

Eddie: "Dude don't even think about it. You know I wont sell you anything and neither will Mia. Leave. Theres no point in you being here." He said between clenched teeth and with a growl.

Jesse: "I don't want a drink. I just want to speak with you're lovely sister over here." He smirked.

Eddie: "Oh hell no! Stay away from my sister you fuckin' pig!" He yelled.

All the noise in the room stopped. Silence.

Jesse: "Thats fine. I can always speak with her later." He smirked again. "Pleasure as always Eddie. Dimitri. Oh by the way, you can have Tasha back. I'm done playing with her." He laughed. "Rose. Beautiful as always my love. I will see you later." He laughed again evily as he walked away and out the door.

Rose: "Okay. That was creepy. What the fuck was that?!" She asked.

Eddie: "I have no idea but I have a bad feelin'." He said and shivered.

Dimitri: "It'll be okay Roza. We will protect you my beauty. He has no way of finding you at our place." He soothed.

_**Later That Night.**_

Rose: "Hey Ed! We're goin' home!" She giggled and yelled loudly.

Eddie: "Alright sis. Y'all please be careful. Hey D! Keep a close eye on her tonight. I've never seen her this drunk before." He said.

Dimitri: "I will bro. Be careful yourself. See ya at home." He said and grabbed Rose's hand. "Come on love. Lets get you home."

Rose: "Okie dokie!" She said loudly and giggled more.

Once outside Dimitri flagged down a cab. They got in it and told the driver where to go.

Jesse saw them come out of the Red Lion and followed their cab.

Jesse: "Ha! Told you I'd see you later bitch. No one leaves me." He said to himself.

They arrived at the house and got out. Jesse was hiding down the street where he could see but wouldn't be seen. Dimitri paid the cab driver and got Rose inside.

Rose: "Where are we going in such a rush?" She giggled.

Dimitri: "We are putting you in bed my beauty. And I have to get some sleep so that I can go to work in the morning." He said grabbing their pajamas.

Rose: "Oh. Okay." She giggled.

Dimitri handed her the pajamas. She kicked off her boots and changed. Dimitri changed into his sweat pants.

Dimitri: "Ready?" He asked.

Rose: "Mmhmm." She plopped on the bed and giggled.

Dimitri: "You're so cute when you're drunk." He smiled and got on the bed next to her.

They cuddled up and fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning.**_

Dimitri woke up at 9am and got ready for work. After his shower and getting dressed he woke Rose up.

Dimitri: "Baby... Baby wake up..." He said as he shook her.

Rose rolled over on her belly.

Dimitri: "Roza my beauty... Wake up..." He said sweetly.

Rose: "Ed I don't wanna go to school... Can't you just write me an excuse letter?" She said in her sleep.

Dimitri: "Roza I'm not Eddie and you don't have school." He said laughing loudly. "Baby wake up.. I have to go to work and I want love from my beautiful girlfriend before I leave.." He snuggled her cheek.

Rose: "What time is it?" She said with her eyes closed and voice groggy.

Dimitri: "It's 9am love. Are you really awake this time? Or do you still think I'm Eddie waking you up for school?" He laughed.

Rose: "Why am I awake at 9am? And why do I have a hangover? And do what now?" She asked confused still laying on her belly.

Dimitri: "You're awake because I have to leave for work and I wanted love from my beauty. You have a hangover because after seeing Jesse lastnight you drank almost an entire bottle of Vodka and a few minutes ago you asked Eddie (me) to write you an excuse note from school because you said you didn't want to go." He said busting out laughing again.

Rose: "Oh..." She said and rolled over on her back. She opened her eyes and smiled at the sight infront of her.

Dimitri: "What are you smiling about?" He asked playfully.

Rose: "My amazing boyfriend who I know will never do anything to hurt me." She said and continued to smile.

Dimitri: "You are right my Roza. I could never harm you." He said and kissed her. "But I must disoppoint you. I have to leave for work. I'll be back around 4pm though. Eddie is here so you'll be safe. I promise. I'll only be gone for seven hours." He said as he rubbed her belly gently.

Rose: "Grr... Okay... I guess you have to, huh?" She said in a sad voice.

Dimitri: "I'll be back love. But I do need to leave in the next two seconds..." He said and kissed her softly.

Rose: "Okay." She said and kissed him again.

Dimitri: "I'll see you in a few hours baby." He said as he got off the bed.

Rose: "Promise?" She smiled.

Dimitri: "I promise." He said and kissed her one last time.

Rose: "Bye baby." She smiled.

Dimitri: "Bye my beauty." He smiled back and left the room.

Rose got out of bed and jumped in the shower. Once she was done washing and shaving she went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Once awake she could never go back to sleep. Especually without Dimitri. She made coffee and peeked in Eddie's room to see if he was home. He was. She grabbed her coffee mug that had a picture of a fairy and her bowl of cereal and went into the livingroom. She turned on the TV and flipped through channels. She settled for Law & Order SVU. She liked that show.

After about three episodes of SVU and two cups of coffee, Eddie finally woke up.

Eddie: "Mornin' sis." He said still groggy.

Rose: "Mornin'. Coffees in the kitchen." She smiled.

Eddie: "Thanks." He said and went into the kitchen. He made himself a cup and made a bowl of cereal. He went back into the livingroom and sat down.

Rose: "So what do you have planned today?" She asked.

Eddie: "Nothin' really. I gotta go get more food and gotta work tonight but thats about it." He said with his mouth full.

Rose: "Oh... Okay.." She said.

Eddie: "You wanna go with me to get food? Or will you be okay by yourself for a half hour? I'm just going down the street but yesterday was payday so I gotta shop for the whole week." He explained.

Rose: "I think I might stay and clean a little bit. Jesse can't find me here so I think I'll be safe. Plus you're neighbors live so close I'm pretty sure I can scream for help if I need it." She said with a weird look.

Eddie: "Okay. But whats with the look?" He asked knowing his baby sister.

Rose: "What look?.." She asked.

Eddie: "Sis I know you. You have that weird face you get when you're hidin' somethin'. Whats wrong?" He asked.

Rose: "Okay... I know I can't lie to you so I'm not even gonna try..." She sighed. "I just feel bad that y'all gotta babysit me is all... Thats why I'm gonna try and stay home by myself today while you're shoppin' and Dimitri's at work... I think I'll be alright... Jesse scares me but it's not like he knows where I am... Plus I need to call Lissa... I haven't talked to her since... Well forever..." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Eddie: "Sis we aren't babysittin' you. We're keepin' you safe. If that mother fucker ever lays a hand on you again in anyway I will kill him and Dimitri will too. Rose I think that boy's fallin' in love with you quick. He never acted like this with Tasha. Never. You make him happy and I know from the look on you're face all the time that he makes you happy too. That boy will protect you from anything and everything." He smiled.

Rose: "I doubt he's fallin' in love. He just likes me... Theres no way he feels the same as I do that quick-... Nevermind... Forget what I just said.. Kay?" She got up to put her bowl and mug in the sink.

Eddie: "Wait what?" He asked as he followed.

Rose: "Nothing I said nevermind..." She said as she turned the sink on. She started washing her dishes.

Eddie: "Did you just say you were fallin' in love with Dimitri?" He asked smiling.

Rose: "No. I didn't. Please drop it." She said whining a little.

Eddie: "Rose it's not a bad thing. He's a good guy. I'd rather you fall in love with him than anyone else. I know he'll never do anything wrong to you." He said.

Rose: "Really?... You're not mad?..." She asked in a whisper.

Eddie: "Why would I be mad?" He asked soothingly.

Rose: "Because he's you're best friend..." She whispered.

Eddie: "No sis. I'm not mad. I'm actually happy. Y'all make a cute couple and you make eachother happy. Plus I know I'll never have to worry about something happening to you with him around." He said and grabbed his sisters hand. "Rose, if you're happy thats all that matters to me. Hell you could become a lesbian for all I care as long as you're happy. You're my baby sister. My only family left. You're all I got other than my girlfriend and best friend.." He said softly.

Rose: "Thanks bubba. I love you." She said and hugged him.

Eddie: "I love you too sis." He hugged her tightly.

_**Four and a half hours later. (3:30pm.)**_

Eddie: "Rose I'm going to the store!" He called from the front door.

Rose: "Okay! See you in a little bit! Be careful." She said as she walked out of her's and Dimitri's room.

Rose went into the livingroom and sat on the couch. She pulled out her cell and texted her best friend Lissa. _'Hey sorry I haven't texted or called in a while. I've been thinking alot... We both know thats not a good thing... But I'm happy... Dimitri is a really good guy. By the way I'm living with the guys so if you want you and Christian can come over for dinner sometime this week. I miss you! Give me a call when you can. Love you.'_ She put her cell on the coffee table and picked a movie on PaperView.  
Five minutes into "Friends With Benifits" she heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen. She walked in there to see what the noise was and came face to face with Jesse.

Jesse: "Hello love. Nice to see you." He smirked.

Rose: "Jesse what are you doing here?... How did you find me?..." She asked paniced.

Jesse: "It was easy Rose. All I did was follow you and Dimitri home." He laughed. "By the way, where is lover boy and Eddie?" He asked.

Rose: "Dimitri's in our room. Eddie's in his." She lied freaking out.

Jesse: "Liar. Eddie just left. I watched him leave. And you're little lover boy left hours ago. Saw that too." He laughed again. "You know Rose you've always been a terrible liar." He grabbed her arm.

Rose: "Let me go!" She screamed.

Jesse: "Awe why? Don't you love me anymore?" He asked in a deep voice.

Rose: "No. I don't. I stopped loving you the first time you layed a hand on me." She spat.

Jesse: "Well isn't that to bad?" He said then slapped her across the face. "Now. Which room is yours?" He smirked.

Rose: "I wont tell you." She tried to yank her arm free.

Jesse: "Na uh uh." He said and slapped her again.

Rose: "HELP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jesse: "Nice try Rose. Neighbors left too." He laughed. "Now which room?!" He yelled.

Rose: "I'm not telling you!" She yelled back.

Jesse: "Fine we'll play it the hard way!" He yelled and punched her jaw. "Which room?!" He yelled again.

Rose: "That one..." She told him in deffeat.

Jesse dragged her by her arm into her's and Dimitri's room. He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Rose: "Jesse what are you doing?" She started crying.

Jesse: "Taking whats mine. What has been mine for years. What will ALWAYS be MINE!" He yelled.

Rose: "Please Jesse! Please no! Please!" She begged and cried harder. She knew what was coming.

Jesse: "Stop crying!" He yelled and slapped her face again.

Rose started kicking and screaming for help. Hoping someone, anyone would hear her.

Jesse: "Stop kicking!" He screamed and punched her in the eye.

He ripped open her tank top and tried unbuttoning her shorts.

Rose: "Please Jesse! I love you please!" She tried lying.

Jesse: "LIAR!" He screamed. "YOU LOVE HIM! I HEARD YOU!" He ripped off her shorts and underwear.

Rose: "No! I was lying to Eddie! I still love you! Please Jesse! Please don't do this!..." She begged.

Jesse: "YOU'RE LYING ROSE! I'M NOT STUPID! YOU JUST WANT ME TO STOP!" He screamed as he yanked off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

Rose: "Jesse please... Please... Not me..." She cried.

She tried to get up and he pushed her back down.

Jesse: "Stop trying to get up!" He yelled.

He pulled his pants and boxers down and spread her legs.

Rose: "Jesse please!" She screamed.

Jesse rammed into her making her scream in pain.

Rose: "Ow! Please! You're hurting me! Please stop!" She cried out.

Jesse: "NO! NOW SHUT UP!" He yelled.

He rammed into her again and again until he came. He got up and trashed the room.

Rose was laying on the bed curled in a ball balling her eyes out.

Jesse: "I told you no one could keep you away from me." He laughed. "Bye Rose." He said as he walked out of her room.

Rose could hear him trashing the house but couldn't move. She couldn't stop crying. Her body hurt and she felt disqusting. Like she could never get clean again no matter how much she washed.

She layed there for what seemed like days before Eddie came home.

Eddie: "Rose?!" He called paniced.

No answer.

Eddie: "ROSE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled.

No answer.

He found blood spots on the floor leading to Dimitri's room. He ran. He opened the door and found his baby sister naked. She was on her's and Dimitri's bed curled in a ball and crying. Hard.

Eddie: "Rose! What happened?!" He ran to her and grabbed her robe to wrap around her.

Rose: "He found me... Eddie he found me... He beat me and made me tell him which room was ours... Then he... Then he..." She cried harder.

Eddie: "Shhhh. It's okay Rose. Come on we need to get you to the hospital and make sure nothings broken. Come on Rose.." He tried to sooth.

He ran to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts, underwear and a tshirt.

Eddie: "Here Rose put these on." He rubbed her arm and noticed a huge bruise.

Rose got up and put the clothes on.

Eddie walked her into the livingroom. He grabbed his keys and her flipflops. He walked her out to the car and headed to the hospital. On the way he called Dimitri knowing he would pick up.

Dimitri: "Eddie whats wrong?" He asked knowing that would be the only reason he would call him at work.

Eddie: "I'm taking Rose to the hospital. Jesse found her. Meet us there." He said in a rush.

Dimitri: "Oh no is she okay?!" He asked in a panic.

Eddie: "No. She's hurt bad. And I found her naked... In y'all's bed..." He said quietly.

Dimitri: "Oh HELL NO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled.

Eddie: "Dimitri calm down... Just tell you're boss theres an emergancy and meet us at the ER..." He said.

Dimitri: "Okay I'll be right there..." He said between his teeth.

Eddie sped up.

_**A/N: *Peeks from behind blanket* Are you mad? Please don't hate me! :( Let me know what you think in a review! And since y'all had to wait so long for this chapter (sorry again by the way) I have a suprise! You get two chapters at the same time! I have insomnia so I can't sleep and I have free time! Soooo... You get chapter 5. AND chapter 6! :D And I promise, no more rape! Just don't hate me please! I love you all! *big hearts!* Please remember to review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6: You're In Trouble!

_**With Every Kiss.**_

_**Chapter 6: You're In Trouble!**_

_**A/N: Okay so I hope you guys don't hate me for that last chapter... For those of you still with me, I LOVE YOU!**_

_**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting to do this x_x I do not own VA or any of the characters. I simply use them for mine and you're lemony entertainment. :)**_

_**Special Thanks to my very good and supportive friends J.A. and A.C. :) Also special thanks to my wonder Hubby B.M. :) Without you three I wouldn't have the guts to have even post chapter one. Let alone all the rest. I love y'all! *Big hearts***_

_**Warning!: Time jumps are in this chapter!**_

_**Please remember to review! I can never get enough of you're reviews! :D**_

Rose: "Why?..." She whispered to herself. "Why me?..." She cried silently.

Eddie: "Because he's an asshole. A prick. An abusive-about-to-be-dead-and-six-feet-under prick." He said in a deep protective voice. "Mother fucker has the nerve to beat and rape my sister. I'm gonna fuckin' kill that bastard. And you know what, I'm gonna use Dad's gun for it too. He'd be proud." He muttered to himself.

Rose: "Eddie... You say Mama and Daddy are watchin' over us right?..." She asked in a whisper.

Eddie: "Yeah why?" His voice softened.

Rose: "Do you think their disqusted by me now?..." She whispered.

Eddie: "What?... No... Rose this isn't you're fault... He's a psychopath... You didn't ask for this. If anything the bruises on you're body say hell no you didn't ask for it. They show you fought back..." He said softly and rubbered arm with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

Rose: "I did fight back... But I feel disqusting..." She cried harder again.

Eddie: "Rose it's okay... You're not disqusting... That feelings normal after what just happened to you... Every female feels that way after that..." He soothed.

They pulled into the ER parking lot. Eddie quickly pulled into a spot and shut off the car. He got out and opened Rose's door. He locked the car and took her inside.

Eddie: "Hello I need to get my sister checked on. Her psychopath abusive ex boyfriend just broke into our house when I was gone and beat the living hell out of her. And other things." He said to the nurse at the front desk.

The Nurse: "Sweety are you okay?" She asked Rose.

Rose just shook her head no.

The Nurse: "Okay. We'll take care of you, but I need you're name and date of birth." She said in a calm voice.

Rose: "Rosemarie Hathaway. January 23, 1991." She said.

The Nurse: "Okay Sweetheart the Doctor will be with you in just a minute okay. Sit where ever you would like." She said as she wrapped the hospital wristband around her wrist.

Eddie and Rose walked to the seats by the door so that they knew when Dimitri got there. About five minutes later Dimitri rushed in. He saw Rose and practically ran to her.

Dimitri: "Roza are you okay baby?.." He asked assesing her.

Rose: "I'm fine Comrade... Well no... Thats a lie... I'm not fine but I will be fine..." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Dimitri: "What happened?" He looked at Eddie.

Eddie: "I went to go get food for the week and Rose said she wanted to stay home. Being twenty one years old I can't force her to go with me. We thought she'd be safe... I was gone no longer then thirty minutes... I left, everything was fine. I come home, the entire house is trashed and I started yelling for her. I saw a small trail of blood drops that led to y'all's room and I found her naked, curled in a ball and crying her eyes out. I got her up and dressed and came straight here." He said. He was really worried about his sister.

Dimitri: "Roza. Princess. What happened?" He asked soothingly. He sat next to her and started rubbing her back.

Rose: "I texted Lissa as soon as Eddie left... I turned on a movie and about five minutes later I heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen... So I got up to see what it was... And I walked into him... He was in the kitchen..." She started crying harder. "H-he said he followed us home last night... H-he waited until both of you left..." She sobbed and burried her head in Dimitri's chest. "He beat me... He forced me to tell him which room was ours... Then he raped me..." She sobbed harder.

The Doctor: "Rosemarie Hathaway?" She called her name.

They all three got up.

The Doctor: "Are you Rosemarie?" She asked.

Rose: "Y-ye-yes..." She tried to calm her sobs.

The Doctor: "Okay who are you two?" She asked Eddie and Dimitri.

Eddie: "I'm her big brother. I brought her here. I'm not staying out here. That is my only family left." He said knowing what the Doctor was going to say.

Dimitri: "I'm her boyfriend. And I'm not staying out here either." He said with clenched teeth.

The Doctor: "Well thats up to her... Rosemarie do you want to go in by yourself, or do you want you're brother and boyfriend to come with you?" She asked.

Rose: "I want Eddie and Dimitri to come with me... Please..." She said still trying to calm her sobs.

The Doctor: "Alright. The three of you follow me please.." She said and started walking to a room on the side of the Emergancy room.

They all sat down.

The Doctor: "Okay Rosemarie. What happened?" She asked in a calm voice.

Rose: "My brother went to go get food and I was watching a movie... About five minutes after he left I heard a noise comin' from the kitchen... I went to go see what it was because we don't have pets or anything and I was the only one home... I walked straight into my abusive ex... He had broken into the back door in the kitchen... We live on the bottom floor of the apartment building... He said he had followed us home from the bar my brother Eddie works at the night before... He asked where Eddie and my boyfriend Dimitri were so I tried to lie and say they were in the bedrooms... Knowing me since Seinor year he didn't believe me... Everyone knows I'm a terrible liar... So he said he watched Dimitri leave this mornin' and Eddie leave to go to the store... Then he grabbed my arm." She showed the Doctor the bruise left from Jesse's hand. "And told me to tell him which room was Dimitri and I's... I told him no and so he slapped me and yelled at me to tell him which room... I told him I wouldn't tell him so me punched me in the jaw... He yelled again and told me to tell him... Knowing he had the capibility to kill me I told him... I thought he just wanted to trash the room... I was wrong... He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me... He started ripping off my clothes and so I tried kicking and screaming for help... Then he told me the neighbors had left too... Then he screamed at me to stop kicking and slapped me again... He started pulling off his clothes so I kicked and screamed again and he punched me in the eye... He took off his jeans and... And..." She sobbed.

The Doctor: "It's okay Rosemarie. Take you're time." She soothed.

Rose: "He raped me... After a few minutes he came and said 'I told you no one could keep you away from me.' and laughed... Then he said 'Bye Rose' and left the room... I could hear him from my bedroom trashing the appartment... After what seemed like hours but was actually minutes Eddie came home and got me dressed... He brought me here..." She said softly.

The Doctor: "Well Rosemarie we are going to have to do a rape kit. It's something that proves you were raped and-" She was cut off.

Rose: "I know what a rape kit is... One of my favorite shows are Law & Order SVU... Ironically enough I was watching that this morning after Dimitri left..." She said still crying.

The Doctor: "Okay then so you know what all we will have to do. Now are you pressing charges against him for abuse and rape?" She asked.

Rose: "Yes..." She said.

The Doctor: "Okay. Well I'll have the cops go investigate the appartment. Is that alright? One of you will have to be at the appartment though." She said and looked at Eddie and Dimitri.

Eddie: "I'll go to the appartment. Are you going to be okay Rose?" He asked her.

Rose: "Yeah... I'll be safe with Dimitri here... Can you please have the cops waiting for Eddie? I don't want any chance of Jesse and Eddie being alone... Either Eddie would kill him or Jesse could hurt Eddie... He's that crazy..." She asked the Doctor.

The Doctor: "Of course. I'll call them right now. Can you please write down the address?" She asked Eddie and handed him a piece of paper.

Eddie: "Sure..." He said and wrote down the address.

The Doctor called the Police and Eddie left. The Doctor took Rose and Dimitri into a different room and started the rape kit.

_**Later That Afternoon.**_

Rose and Dimitri pulled up infront of the appartment. They got out and walked in.

Rose: "Woah... Eddie?" She called.

Eddie: "Yeah?" He asked as he walked into the livingroom.

Rose: "What happened? This place was trashed..." She asked.

Eddie: "After the cops took finger prints and stuff they said I could clean up.. So I did.. And I made you something to eat and took tonight off. Mia said she would cover for me." He explained.

Rose: "Oh..." She said softly.

Dimitri: "Come on love you need a shower and something to eat." He said and led her to the bathroom.

Rose took a long hot as she could stand shower. When she got out she felt a little bit better. She walked into the kitchen to find Dimitri, Eddie, Lissa and Christian sitting at the kitchen table whispering.

Rose: "Liss!" She yelled and ran to her best friend.

Lissa: "Oh my God Rose! Are you okay? They told us what happened... I swear I'm gonna put that loser six feet under!" She said and hugged her tightly.

Eddie: "Hey Liss I know where you can find him." He said.

Lissa: "Really? Where?" She asked.

Eddie: "Jail." He said.

Rose: "They found him?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

Eddie: "Yep. Fucker wasn't that hard to find. Dumbass was sittin' at home. Cop called while you were in the shower." He said.

Lissa: "Oh is that why you walked outside for that call?" She asked.

Eddie: "Yes Ma'am." He said. "Come on Rose you need to eat." He got up and led her to the table.

_**Two Months Later.**_

Rose had been going to see a psychiatrist and was feeling mostly better. Other than the memories and nightmares every once in a while. She had already been through trial. They found him guilty in both abuse and rape. He was sent to prison for a long long time. Rose and Dimitri had gone on their first date two nights ago and she still couldn't stop smiling when she thought about it. Eddie and Sydney got engaged about a week ago. It was so cute how he did it. He took her on a boat in the moonlight and hid her ring in her wine. She cried when she saw it sitting in the bottom of the glass. Rose was so happy for her brother. She loved her brother and Sydney.

Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Sydney, Lissa and Christian were all hanging out in the livingroom watching a movie. They had decided to have a tripple date night tonight. They had all sat down, ate a romantic dinner that Dimitri, Eddie and Christian had all cooked and watch a movie and drink wine afterwords. It was Heaven to Rose. Despite the things that had happen to her in the past two months she was happy.

She looked at Dimitri and smiled.

Dimitri: "What?" He smiled back.

Rose: "Nothin'." She lied.

Eddie: "Horrible liar." He coughed.

Rose: "I heard that." She laughed.

Eddie: "Haha I know." He laughed.

Sydney: "Stop bein' mean to my sister-in-law." She giggled.

Rose: "Thank you Syd." She smiled at her.

Sydney: "You're very welcome sis." She smiled back.

Eddie: "Hey now that... Thats not right... You can't side with her." He laughed.

Sydney: "And why not?" She asked lifting her brows.

Eddie: "Because thats just mean." He continued to laugh.

Sydney: "Oh you'll be fine. You know I'm just playin' with ya." She kissed him.

Eddie: "I know. And Rose knows I'm just pickin' on her." He smiled at his sister.

Rose: "Yeah I do." She smiled back.

Lissa: "Well I hate to leave but we kind of have to... We both have work in the mornin'." She said and got up to give Rose a hug.

Rose: "Awe... Okay... I'll see ya later Liss." She said and hugged her back. "Bye Christian." She said.

Christian: "Bye y'all. Be good." He winked.

Rose: "Yeah right." She laughed. "Y'all be careful." She said.

Lissa and Christian: "We will. See ya later." They said.

They all said goodbye and Lissa and Christian left.

Rose: "I think I'm ready for bed. What about you Comrade?" She asked with a smile.

Dimitri: "Yeah I'm getting tired." He said. "Night you two." He said to Eddie and Sydney.

Eddie and Sydney: "Night." They said.

Rose: "Night Bubba. Night Syd." She said and hugged both of them.

Eddie: "Night sis. Love you." He said and hugged her back.

Rose: "Love you too." She said with a smile.

Sydney: "Night Rose." She smiled.

Rose and Dimitri went into their room and changed into their pajamas. They crawled in bed and snuggled up together.

Dimitri: "Roza?" He whispered.

Rose: "Yes Comrade?" She laughed remembering their first night together.

Dimitri: "Can I tell you something? Without you freaking out?" He asked softly.

Rose: "Anything." She smiled up at him.

Dimitri: "I love you Roza." He smiled.

Rose: "I love you too Dimitri." She smiled wide and kissed his lips softly.

**_A/N: Sooo what did ya think? I'm sorry it's a little short but I thought that would be the perfect place to stop this chapter :) Lemme know what you think in a review! :D As always thank you so much to all my wonderful readers :) *hearts and hugs* and again a special thanks to my very good friends J.A. and A.C. and also a special thanks to my wonderful Hubby B.M. *Big hearts* I love you guys! :D_**

**_I promise to try my best to update as soon as I can! :) Until next chapter :)_**


	7. Chapter 7: AN

_**A/N: I am SO sorry for dying on all of you! I have NO computer access and lost all four new chapters that I had for this story! D': As soon as I rewrite them I promise I will get them to you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So... Would you guys hate me if I left this the way it is? I have HORRIBLE writers block... I keep getting new ideas for other stories but can't for the life of me think of how to start Chapter 7 for this.. :( Lemme know in a review on how you feel! And please. Don't hate me for this... As always, thank you so much to those who have stayed with me. With love, Izabella.


End file.
